Big Blue
by kookiesuki
Summary: With the new band director at the school district, he was determined to bring the marching band program to LowRock High School. Not only the freshmen were new to this, but everyone else was. Abigail is a freshmen and clarinet player who wants to succeed during her four years, but with all the drama and challenges along the way, will the new marching band really be successful?


What I'm about to write is a based on a true story from my high school marching band. However names and schools names will be changed. This was based 2 years ago during my freshman year. It was an inspiring year for me and because of that I want to share my story. The story will be switching from 1st to 3rd person once in a while but the 1st person will only focus on the main character. I plan to write a successful story for once, I'm sorry if I doesn't make sense or it may not be what you're looking for, but trust me. In the year of 2011, our first year in marching band was interesting.

* * *

**Prologue (1st Person)**

_I've heard a lot of stories about the high school I'm going to go to. They say that in high school they focus more on education and future careers, almost every student does well in school. But when you get there it's the same thing. Fights, drama, pregnancy, drugs, rumors, it's the same thing I went through at home and middle school. I'm not too nervous about it though. My old middle school campus is right next to the high school. I'm serious. We can easily walk over to the next campus anytime we wanted to. When I was still in middle school, we shared a few classes with the high school. I was one of those students who went to the high school for a class. I've been in the same class for two years, and I plan on staying for the rest of my four years. Band. I've always wanted to play music as a kid but never got the opportunity too. It was too expensive. But when I signed up my 7th grade year, I was able to borrow their school instruments. That month of September, 2009, was when I understood what a clarinet was. I only choose it because everyone was picking drums and flute. It was a beginning band so it was no surprise that we didn't know other instruments. I wanted to stand out with the instrument that gets made fun of. I wanted to feel smart I guess. Now remember, we share our band class with the high school, so that also means the band director also works for the high school. It was also his first year teaching at our district. I looked up to him. But he wasn't exactly the best teacher, I learned to play the instrument on my own. Only knew five notes for the year then stopped. During the year we literally did nothing else. We just chilled and did whatever we want. I was the only one taking it serious, I continued to practice but when it came to high notes-that was it I took a break for months, gave up for a while. I realized later near the end of the year that the band teacher I had really didn't care about us. He just wanted a job in music. Something to do with his reputation I guess. He left our district when I entered my 8th grade year. It took a few weeks for us to get another music director for our schools. I was nervous though, I was hoping to impress my old teacher that I was improving during the summer. _

_So we finally got him, our new director for the year. Mr. Torres. Our first impression was What The Hell? His dark hair was long enough to reach the end of his neck, he has blue eyes but he looks Hispanic (he's both white and Hispanic I guess), and his attitude...well I don't even know where to start. Either he's immature for his age or he just misses being a teenager. He was in his late 20s anyway. But he can be serious too. Unlike the other teacher, he get serious when were in trouble. And we would actually care and feel bad. So at the beginning we weren't used to him at all yet but later in the year I began to respect him. I loved his style in teaching and when he conducts. A LOT better than the other guy. In the last month of our school year, he was talking to all of us 8th graders, telling us to prepare for what will happen in high school. He was going to introduce something to our district a new music program that we haven't had in a while. Marching Band. I didn't know what it was before but he told us to start getting ready for it. _

_Little did I know, marching band seemed like...well I didn't know. I only see them in parades but I didn't care. But that first day of band camp, the incoming freshmen, all the other high school band members, and I, didn't think it was harder than it seemed. Boy, were we going through a lot of hell our first year. My name is Abigail, and I'm about to share you our very first year of a marching band program. _

* * *

This was just a background of what I did before my high school years. Not really important but I though I'd share. Oh and this will be helpful in the future, we our not living in a rich community, we're broke. Still a nice city but we will mention a lot of racial things in here. We're not racist but being in Hispanic community with other races is very interesting. But we do get along. Again what I'm about to mention in this story as happened in real life.


End file.
